ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware the Leviathan
Beware the Leviathan is the third bonus episode. Beware: Spoiler Alert! Plot Ben and the others were out swimming in the beach. A girl came near Aguas who mocked him and said "Monster". Aguas angrily splashed her with water. Later, Gwen calmed him and comforted him. Suddenly, the waves glowed and Eridanus appeared from the waves. Eridanus told them that they need to find the Memory of Leviathan. Ben asked what the memory of Leviathan is. Eridanus explained that the memories of creatures in the universe are stored in it. The memory of the Leviathan is stored on an arid and dry planet which is called Sereas. Eridanus told them that Vilgax feared the power of the beast so he hid it in Sereas so that he can't escape or interfere with his conquest. Ben and his team arrived on Sereas. Meanwhile, Aquarius saw Aguas's anger and shame. Aquarius laughed at his little heart. So, he used his trident and did something offscreen. Meanwhile, Ben decided to rest in the desert. Aquarius summoned Neptune, his Transylian servant to attack and separate Ben and his team from aguas. Neptune crept up and tried to attack Ben who woke up by the sound. He created a lightning and sliced it to the ground. The ground below them cracked and separated Ben and Aguas. Aquarius on his spaceship laughed and gloated maniacally. Neptune on Sereas called his minion, Geo-knight to make a earthquake and separate them. Geo-knight caused an earthquake and started to separate the whole group into 4, Zeszon and Raphael, Etoile and Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Sora and Aguas alone. Aquarius plunged his trident and casted a spell. Aguas suddenly started to walk to the cave of the Leviathan. Gwen and Etoile also came into the cave from other side. The rest too. Aguas found the memory of Leviathan. Ben cheered Aguas. However, Aguas started to attack Ben and froze the others in the mastabas. He ran away. Ben changed into Jetblast and defroze all others. He immediately followed Aguas who gave the Memory of Leviathan to Aquarius. Aquarius absorbed the energy of Leviathan and summoned his powers. Gwen tried to neutralize his powers. Aquarius summoned Aquilian, an imaginary eagle. Ben changed into Worldfire and attacked Aquarius. Suddenly, Aguas got back into his senses and slapped Aquarius with the Memory of Leviathan. Aquarius lost his powers. Aguas summoned the power of the Leviathan. Gwen was given a power boost and gained an ability to summon his powers also she now can use Nostrum. She used her mana in a shape of a jaw and bit off Aquarius's Blue Zoid. Ben was able to defeat Aquarius with Ultimate Charybdis. Ben thanked Aguas. Aliens Used *Gooey *Jetblast *Worldfire *Charybdis *Ultimate Charybdis Trivia *When, Gwen got a power boost, she was standing next to Kevin and Etoile. However, when she used her attack, she was standing next to Etoile and Raphael, Kevin was further apart near Ultimate Charybdis. *We learnt that Aquarius's Blue Zoid is more durable and stronger than Ultimate Charybdis. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode